


The Phoenix [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Festivids, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-crossed true love. No one ever said it would be this hard.</p><p>A Henry/Kim Eureka vid to Coldplay's "The Scientist".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Spoilers up to 3.15. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/3RxAknS5AJo)  
**Download:** [AVI (51Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Eureka_TheScientist_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["The Scientist" lyrics by Coldplay](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/coldplay/thescientist.html)


End file.
